


Protecting Bruce

by Zorro_sci



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Fluff, M/M, Protective Avengers, Tony Stark POV, everyone loves bruce, mentions of past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorro_sci/pseuds/Zorro_sci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has always faced the world alone.  Now that he's with Tony his boyfriend wants to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting Bruce

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fic from Avengerskink.

_I knew it!_ I thought as my lips pressed against the lips of the man I had been secretly desiring for months. At least as secretly as I ever do. I am Tony Stark after all. Subtle isn't really in my vocabulary. _I knew his lips would be soft . . . . .oh shit! He's just standing there frozen! He's not returning the kiss. He's going to freak out! I really screwed up! He's going to run! I'm so stupid!_

This had to be one of the stupidest ideas I had ever had, and there was some stiff competition for that title. I mean I had . . . .never mind that right now . . .back to my current dilemma. The man I decided to kiss was none other than Dr. Bruce Banner. Genius, world's leading expert on gamma radiation, sometimes enormous green rage monster, and expert on keeping a low profile and living his life on the run. 

Until I had convinced him to stay with me at the Tower six months ago, he had lived the better part of a decade on the run. You know, ever since the occasional rage monster part happened. It hadn't been easy to get him to stay, but after some bribery with new lab equipment and promises that he would be safe here, not to mention repeatedly hinting he could do more good for more people by making scientific breakthroughs here than helping the odd person here or there as he lived his life hiding in slums, he had decided to stay . . .at least for a while. We both knew there was an unspoken condition that if he ever, for any reason, felt uncomfortable with his current situation that he would leave. 

And now I had to go and tempt fate. I had kissed him, and he was sure to pack his sad little duffle bag and be gone before tomorrow morning. Disappear into the crowds and run with such skill that even I, with all my resources, wouldn't be able to find him.

Bruce pulled back and looked at me with wide eyes that quickly filled with concern, "Look Tony, I know it's been hard for you since you and Pepper split up . . . ."

Unbelievable. He thought this was about Pepper? He thought this was a rebound kiss?!? How could he not realize that I wanted _him_ , not just some fling to help me forget Pepper?

Sure, I cared about her, even thought that I loved her at one point, but both she and I had come to realize that we were forcing ourselves into a romantic relationship when we would be much better off staying friends. We had parted amicably, and she had even encouraged me to pursue Bruce, (it's scary how perceptive she is sometimes).

"What?!? This isn't about Pepper!" I heard my voice exclaim. Way to play it cool. . . .

Bruce furrowed his brows and looked confused before he asked, "Then what was it about?"

"Really? Aren't you a genius? . . .um okay . . .so I like you. And I kind of wanted to kiss you because you are insanely hot. You and your brain, working in my lab, doing brilliant things. I can barely express how attractive that is. Like it's hard to concentrate when I'm near you, because you are that distractingly hot. So I decided to do something about it."

Bruce flushed and made a choked sound. Then he stuttered, "Tony, th-that's really . . .not . .a good idea."

"Why? Because of the Other Guy? Because he likes me, remember?" I heard my voice ask nonchalantly. 

What was I doing? Was I _trying_ to drive him away? 

Still, I just couldn't let this go, and not just because it was a challenge. Because I saw something in his eyes, behind the concern and confusion. Something that made me think that he might feel the same way. And if he might feel the same way, there was no way I was going to let this go.

"Tony . . " he sighed in exasperation. He was looking at the floor, avoiding my eyes, but he wasn't shifting or acting like he was looking for an escape. Good. Maybe I was making progress.

"What? Tell me you didn't like it, and I'll leave you alone," I challenged. 

"I . . . " he started, but his words died in his throat. "It's not that I didn't like it . . It's . . "

"So you did like it!" I interrupted.

"It's dangerous," he finished. "I don't have control, and if I hurt you . . "

"You're not going to hurt me," I replied confidently.

"But if I did . . . I like you too, Tony. I don't know if I'd be able to forgive myself. I think it's better . . . Safer . . If we just stay friends," he reasoned slowly.

"That is absolutely not acceptable," I answered. "I like you, and you like me, so we should try this out. Sure, there are risks, but there are risks in any relationship."

"The risk of one partner turning into a big, green, rage monster isn't the usual sort of risk," he shot back, but I ignored him and continued.

"I've never met anyone that could match me intellectually. Someone I could actually really _talk_ to. Plus, I trust you completely, and I have since pretty much the day we met, which is a really big deal for me. I don't usually trust people, but for some reason I just knew I could trust you. I don't know, you just _get_ me. My point is, there may be some risks but there are a ton of benefits. You're so unlike anyone I've ever known and I think this could be something special. I'm not just saying that either. Are you so sure you don't even want to _try_?"

"I . . I just . . I can't," he stammered. "I can't be with anyone like that. That's not something that I get to have."

"Why not? What are you so afraid of?"

He quirked an eyebrow and gave me a disbelieving look, which I blatantly ignored.

"Seriously. We'll go as slow as you want, and I promise if you're ever uncomfortable you can back out. You can have this. I mean, tell me you don't want it."

"But it's . . It's . . "

"Good. Then it's settled. Dinner tonight. Seven o'clock in the penthouse. Possibly followed by a movie," I said as I made my way to the lab door.

"Okay," I heard Bruce acquiesce from behind me.

 _Great! Now we're getting somewhere! Now I just have to make tonight's date romantic, but non-threatening enough that Bruce will actually give this a try,_ I thought. Well, I certainly had my work cut out for me.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Six months ago Bruce and I had our first date. It had gone pretty well, at least I think it had. He hadn't left for India or anything afterward. He even agreed to a second date, so it must have gone well. 

Since then he and I have become almost inseparable. We work together in the lab, eat all our meals together, occasionally go on a date, and even share the same bed at night. 

The last part had taken a while to work out. Bruce had been afraid he would change in his sleep, or that sleeping would turn to "not sleeping" and he would lose control. He really didn't need to worry about either. In the three months we have been sharing a bed, he hasn't once even gotten close to changing in his sleep, and he's had a few nightmares in that time. 

As for his other concern. Let's just say after several months of taking it slow, Bruce and I successfully "didn't sleep" in the same bed two months ago, and have been regularly "not sleeping" since then.

Overall it's been going great, so I was a little surprised when I noticed that Bruce was starting to turn green next to me as he whimpered and thrashed in his sleep. I tried to reach out to wake him, but he cried out and pushed my hands away, not seeming to waken in the slightest.

"Bruce, it's Tony. I'm here. You're okay," I tried soothing as I reached out for him again, but once again he pushed me away. Only this time he cried out, "leave me alone!" before he jumped out of the bed and ran for the corner of the room where he pushed himself against the wall as tightly as possible and slowly sank to the ground panting. 

He seemed on the verge of a panic attack, or of turning into the Other Guy, and I had no idea what to do. If I startled him it might trigger a transformation, but he just looked so scared. It was painful to see him looking so upset. I just wanted to wake him up, save him from his nightmares, and then hold him close to me and not let him go. Reassure him that he was safe, and no one was going to hurt him as long as I was here to protect him.

I was getting desperate, so in what was possibly a fit of madness I called, "JARVIS, play whatever song we were listening to last in the lab at full volume."

"But sir, it's two in the morn . . ."

"Just do it!"

JARVIS complied and blasted "Back in Black" into the bedroom. In the corner, Bruce cried out as his eyes flew open and searched his surroundings suspiciously.

As I saw recognition start to register in his eyes I rushed over and pulled him into my arms. Without even thinking about it I started stroking his hair and shushing him as I slowly rocked the two of us gently back and forth.

"Tony?" I heard Bruce's muffled voice ask from my shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Let go. I . . I'm not feeling the most stable and I could use some space," he said softly.

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern as I pulled back and studied his face in the dim light. The sheer terror from earlier was gone, but he still looked haunted, fear still evident in his dark eyes.

"I will be, but I need sometime to calm down," he said as levelly as he could.

"Nightmare?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but I thought it might give him a window to talk about it if he wanted to.

"Yeah," he replied simply.

"What about?" I ventured, hoping I wasn't pushing too hard.

"Ross. He and his men had me cornered, and there was nothing I could do. We were in the middle of a city, so if I turned I could have hurt a bunch of people, but if I didn't they were going to . . . " his voice trailed off and the haunted look on his face intensified as he looked off into the distance. Into memories of the past that I wish didn't exist.

"Hey . . It's alright," I soothed as I opened my arms. Maybe he was feeling up to a hug now, because not being able to touch him when he was clearly in pain was driving me crazy. Thankfully, he accepted my offer and wrapped his arms tightly around me as he buried his face in my shoulder. I felt his body start to shake and wet spots start to form near the collar of my shirt, but I didn't mind. I just wrapped my arms around him tighter and softly made shushing noises.

"You're safe," I whispered. "You're safe here. No one's going to take you. You hear me? No one's ever going to take you from me. I won't let them. They'd have to go through me first."

Bruce stiffened in my arms, and he pulled back to look at me with concerned, red-rimmed eyes.

"Tony, I wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger because of me," he said.

"Bruce, I love you."

"I love you too, Tony. That's why I can't have you risking your life to fight _my_ enemies. They're not after you," Bruce countered.

"No, Bruce, they're after you and that's not acceptable. If they want to get to you then they have to get though me and all the tech I can throw at them, because when they mess with you, they mess with me. And if they hurt you, they hurt me. So your enemies are my enemies, and we face them together. We're a team. Okay?"

"But Tony . . ." He started desperately.

"Bruce, would you let anyone hurt me?" I continued determinedly.

"No. . . . but Tony . . . "

"But nothing. We're a team."

"To-"

"We're. A. Team."

"Okay, we're a team," he relented.

"Much better."

"It's just hard to get used to. I was on my own for so long. . . . "

"Yeah, well, no more you against the world," I said as I kissed him. "It's you and me against the world."

"Alright." He agreed, then he smirked. "Do you think you and I could go back to bed."

"Sure," I said as I held a hand out to him. 

I wrapped my arms around him and made sure he was settled in the bed. As his breathing got steadier and I watched his face relax into a calm sleep, I couldn't help but think that I would do anything for the man I was cradling up against me. The fact he had admitted it was me and him against the world was huge . . .but if anyone deserved people in his corner encouraging him, it was Bruce. Sweet, gentle Bruce who gave so much and asked for so little in return. Caring, kind Bruce who had been mistreated and betrayed by nearly every person who he had ever trusted. 

Him acknowledging I was on his side was a start, but we could do better. If I had anything to say about it, Bruce was going to know just how loved and valuable he was. Not just by me, but by other people as well. 

He deserved a team to back him up . . .and I had just the team in mind . . . . .  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Other than Bruce, I hadn't had much contact with the other Avengers since the Battle of Manhattan. The world had thankfully not needed much saving in the last year. 

Still, the world would inevitably need saving again, and we could use some time to grow as a team, so when I had drawn up the plans for rebuilding the Tower after the battle I had included a floor for each of the Avengers. Those floors were now finished, and one by one they were moving in to live in what I now like to call Avengers' Tower.

Steve moved in first. He was glad to see that Bruce was already there so he wouldn't be stuck living with just me. I mean, we may have buried the hatchet after the attack, but we're still far from best friends. 

Bruce and I continued living as we had before, but Steve seemed to oblivious to the fact that we were a couple. I suppose he might have noticed and not said anything, but I truly believe he's just that oblivious. 

A couple weeks after Steve moved in, Clint and Natasha both moved in. They opted to share a floor, which I thought they might, but I had made a floor for Clint just in case. 

Being spies and all, they picked up on Bruce and I being a couple in a matter of hours. Honestly, they probably knew within a couple of minutes, or perhaps even seconds, but it took until lunch for one of them to say something. 

Bruce and I had entered the kitchen to grab some lunch before returning to the lab. Bruce was making us sandwiches while I went over to ask Clint and Natasha if everything was alright with their new accommodations. I'm nothing if not a gracious host.

I had just asked if they needed anything, and Clint, who clearly is the more loud-mouthed of the two, said, "No, we're fine, but Stark when did you start sleeping with Dr. Banner?"

Natasha had shot him a nasty look, but he had only grinned unrepentantly as Bruce had flushed crimson.

"Is he good? I mean they say it's always the quiet ones . . ." Clint continued.

Feeling Bruce's discomfort, I had followed him in his hasty retreat to the lab, flashing a disapproving look at Clint as I went. I could really care less about what he said about me. I don't embarrass easy, but Bruce was a different story. He should have at least had the courtesy to wait until Bruce wasn't there. I mean, everyone knows the guy is painfully shy.

Later that evening, while Bruce was taking some time to meditate, the super spies found me again, only this time they weren't so jovial.

"Clint," Natasha said warningly.

"I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier. I shouldn't have joked about your sex life, especially not in front of Bruce," he said in a voice that made him sound like a young school boy who was being forced to apologize by his teacher.

"Thank you," I said curtly. I knew he hadn't meant any harm, but he had really riled up Bruce, and that was no small part of the reason that Bruce's meditation session was running so long today.

"We're glad that you and Dr. Banner are together. You two seem to have a special connection," Natasha said, but she had her no-nonsense voice on, so I knew she was far from finished, "However, we know how you've operated in the past. What was it? 'Genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist'? Dr. Banner's alter ego might make me a little nervous, but he saved all of us, and Dr. Banner is a good man and he deserves to be treated well. I'm guessing you've read Bruce's file, so you know he's been betrayed by everyone he's ever trusted. So if your playboy side should come out to play. . . Or you should in any other way break his trust and cause him unhappiness . . .Let's just say the Hulk is the least of your worries."

"Natasha can get very creative when she's angry. And I never miss," Clint continued.

"And it goes without saying that when we're done they would never find the body," Natasha added with what had to be the least reassuring smile ever.

"Good to know," I said simply. I was torn between fear, offense that they thought I would ever hurt Bruce, or happiness because they cared about Bruce enough to threaten me. 

I think the happiness might have been winning out a little bit, because this was exactly what I wanted. I wanted Bruce to have a team on his side. I wasn't planning on them protecting him from me, but it was good to know they cared about him.

"Just keep it in mind," Natasha said as she silently made her way out of the room with Clint on her heels, looking back to give me a final warning glare.

Apparently they weren't alone in their feelings, because the next morning Steve tracked me down as I was getting my morning coffee.

"Got a minute, Stark?"

"Tony." 

"Fine, Tony. I need to talk to you."

"What's up Buttercup?"

Steve rolled his eyes and then said, "So you and Dr. Banner are in a relationship?"

"Yes. Now before you get all judgmental, remember we're not in the fort-" I started defensively.

"I have no problem with you two being together because of that," he interrupted.

"Then what _is_ your problem?" I snapped. I know I shouldn't have been so defensive, but what can I say, the guy gets to me. 

"It's not a problem, so much as a warning."

"A warning?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dr. Banner is a good man. He looks out for others, and puts their needs in front of his own all the time. He deserves to be treated with respect, and if you should ever fail to give him the respect he deserves, well, we'll be going a few rounds," he said seriously.

"Noted," I replied simply. _Add one more to team Bruce,_ I smiled in the back of my mind. Sure, I'd just been threatened for the second time in as many days, but they were doing it for Bruce, so I couldn't be happier.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A couple weeks later, Thor returned from Asgard. He quickly made himself at home, leaving his cape and Mjolnir in his apartment, and then making his way up to the kitchen to toast a dozen Pop-Tarts. 

"My friends, I have missed you," he said around a mouthful of Pop-Tart. "How have you been in my absence?"

"Pretty good," I said simply.

"Yeah. The world hasn't needed saving, and Tony and Bruce started sleeping together," Clint commented before he was slapped on the back of the head by Natasha.

"Ah, the two of you finally acknowledged your bond. It was quite evident from the moment you greeted one another on the Flying Fortress," he boomed.

A scarlet-red Bruce slipped out of the door and down into the lab while the rest of us continued to chat.

I waited long enough to feel like I had fulfilled my duties as host, and then tried to slip out to follow Bruce into the lab, but Thor caught me by the arm.

"I would like a word with you son of Stark," he said in what for him was a quiet voice, though it was easily audible across the entire common area.

"Okay."

"I am pleased that you and Dr. Banner have acknowledged your bond, but there are times I wonder about your seriousness. You seem to take most things lightly, and I hope that this is not one of those things," he said gravely.

"I don't," I assured.

"I am glad to hear, because you have found a most rare and wonderful match. A great warrior who is also a healer. One who is capable of aggression and destruction when it is necessary, but is a kind and gentle soul when it is not. Such a person is not easy to find, and should be treated with the reverence that such a unique and wonderful being deserves."

"I do. Bruce is the most amazing man I've every met, and I try to remind him everyday," I countered seriously. Somehow the admonishments from the muscled god seemed to deserve a sincere answer.

"Very good. I would just like to warn you that if you should ever forgot, I have been told by my Lady Jane that metal is a good conductor for lightning, man of Iron," he said as he rested a hand on my shoulder heavily.

"I'll keep it in mind," I answered.

Thor laughed and slapped me on the back, seemingly pleased with the answer. He was about to walk out of the room when I had an idea.

"Thor, speaking of Dr. Foster, I was wondering if the two of you would like to go on a double date with me and Bruce. See, on Midgard we have this practice where two couples who are friends go on a date as a group to celebrate their relationships. They go out to dinner together, and sometimes even a movie or a walk in the park afterwards. What do you think? You two free tomorrow night?" 

"I think this practice of celebrating couples sounds most excellent. I will ask My Lady Jane to prepare herself for the feast of double dating."

"Great!"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"A double date with Thor and Dr. Foster?!?" Bruce cried in exasperation.

"Yes," I confirmed. Really, I'm not sure what the big deal was. I mean, I know Bruce doesn't like to go out much, but as far as double dates go, they were one of the better couples we knew.

"What were you thinking?" he questioned as he ran his hands through his curls. 

"I was thinking that it would be fun. Plus, of the couples we know, they would be the best choice, unless you'd rather go out with the super secret spy and assassin duo," I said, a little annoyed by Bruce's clear distaste for the idea. "Besides, with Thor along no one will bother us, and Dr. Foster is a scientist, so you can talk science."

"She's an astrophysicist," Bruce countered.

"And you're a nuclear physicist. I notice the word physicist in both of those. Surely you have something in common," I offered in rebuttal.

"I just don't know. I really don't like to go out. It's just . . . ." he started.

"It's just something you should get more used to. It'll be good for you, and you'll have a group along to help you. Come on Brucie. For me? I bet you'll even have fun," I near begged. I, of course, do not beg, but for Bruce I would get pretty close.

"Fine," he relented as he let out an exasperated sigh.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The evening had gone pretty well in my opinion. The four of us had gone out to a five star restaurant where we had been seated at a nice, but out of the way, table. The server had been attentive, but not pushy, and the food had been excellent.

Jane, (which she insisted we call her instead of the far too formal "Dr. Foster"), and Bruce had both been a little reserved at first, but they had gotten along famously once they got past their original shyness. I swear I even saw Bruce smiling a couple of times as he told clever little antidotes and made terrible science puns. That in and of itself made the night worthwhile for me. That, and seeing Bruce dressed in tailored suit and tie. It made a nice change from his usual worn button downs and beat-up khakis that were almost always two or three sizes too big.

"Admit it. You had fun tonight," I needled as Bruce and I rode up to the penthouse in the private elevator.

"Okay, maybe," he relented. "Jane is actually really nice, and fairly easy to talk to. It was nice to be able to talk science. I've missed being able to socialize with fellow physicists without seeing them scoping out the nearest exits. Although, I have to say I'm a little surprised she wasn't scared by the Other Guy."

"I'm not," I muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's dating a god from another planet, or realm or whatever, who went to dinner tonight wearing a cape and toting a large hammer. Her tolerance for the unusual is clearly very high. Not to mention that when she met said god, his trickster god brother almost leveled the city she was in, and her boyfriend causes massive storms anytime he gets upset. I don't think she scares easy," I explained, not quite sure how Bruce hadn't already put that together. I mean, clearly Dr. Foster had to have some superhuman tolerance for the bizarre to be dating a thunder god who spoke like he was performing in a Renaissance festival.

"I suppose. . .but thanks I guess, for talking me into going. It was fun," Bruce admitted.

It's official. I am awesome, and I just generally win everything, because I just got Bruce Banner to unwind enough to have _fun_. In a public place no less! 

"I'm glad Brucie," I said sincerely before I added, "Next up is a double date with Clint and Natasha." 

Sometimes I might not know when to leave well enough alone. . .but Bruce just smiled and shook his head as he muttered something about that not happening anytime soon.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Despite Bruce's protests, we soon went on a double date with Natasha and Clint, and shortly after that another double date with Thor and Jane. The team had movie night together in the common living room every Thursday night, and in general, it seemed like everyone was getting along. I truly thought Bruce was feeling like he was starting to fit in. He certainly didn't seem uncomfortable during team meals or events. 

Just when I was congratulating myself on my brilliant plan; on making Bruce feel like he belonged and had people who had his back for once in his life, it all came crashing down in an instant.

I woke in the middle of the night and found a cold, vacant spot next to me. Despite my attempt to talk myself out of it, my first thought was _He left me. And he didn't even say good-bye. What did I do?_

Okay, I have abandonment issues, but that's not the point right now. The point is, that after I got past my initial panic I found Bruce, (who would **never** abandon me), out of the balcony staring blankly over the city skyline dressed only in a pair of sweatpants, even though it's the middle of November. He was shivering, but still seemed somehow unaware of the cold, as if he were in a trance.

"While some people say fresh air can help you clear your head, I don't think they were advocating for hypothermia," I joked from behind him. To be honest, seeing him so clearly upset really hurt me, but I'm not very good at talking about my feelings. Or anyone else's for that matter. Even when I try, I tend to say the wrong thing, so I just snark and joke my way through instead.

Bruce turn to glance at me as he chuckled softly and bitterly at my comment, and then turned his attention back to the sight in front of him. It was as if he didn't notice my presence at all as I walked across the balcony to stand at his side. He didn't move in the slightest, and his face was a mask of neutrality minus his eyes, which were filled with pain and seemed lost in something that only he could see.

"Bruce, what's wrong?" I asked, now even more worried.

"Nothing, go back to bed Tony. You haven't slept in three days," he deflected, not even bothering to look at me as he said it.

"Do you really think I'll be able to sleep knowing you're out here trying to turn yourself into a Bruce-sicle?" I shot back. There was no way I was letting this drop. There was something wrong, and as bad as I was at knowing what to say, I was not going to let him face it alone.

"It's just a hard day, okay? There's nothing you can do about it. Really, you don't need to worry. Go back to bed," he said a little more harshly, still refusing to turn and give me the slightest glance.

"You know the more you insist that I shouldn't worry, the more I'm going to worry, right? Why don't you just tell me what's wrong and then we can both go to bed?" I countered as I leaned into his side and put an arm around him.

He gasped at the contact, and quickly shook me off and moved over a couple of feet. I knew better than to pursue him, even though everything in me wanted to. 

"Look, Bruce you're really scaring me. Something's not right, and you're shutting me out. You've been sulky all day, and I was going to let it go, because you're a private person, but I'm not going to leave you alone when you're like this. And in case you haven't noticed I'm not really dressed for a long-term autumn night stargaze," I said motioning to the thin bathrobe I was wearing over my pajamas, "and I kinda have a heart condition."

I knew it was a low blow, but I was desperate. Bruce shouldn't be facing whatever was making him freeze himself in the harsh wind all by himself, and if this is what I needed to do to get him to share, so be it. I may not be proud of manipulating him, but I'm far from ashamed of my actions.

Bruce grimaced at the implications as he looked over my far-from-warm-enough attire. He turned his attention back to the air in front of him and sighed.

"It's the anniversary of . . . when my father . . . .killed my mom," he said with effort.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," I said feeling helpless and at a complete loss as to what I should say. I suppose I probably should have known when this day was, had JARVIS set a reminder for me or something. It's not like a day like this would ever go by easily. 

"It's not like I advertise it. I mean, if you hadn't threatened to compromise your cardiovascular health, I wouldn't have told you at all," he said with a pained smile.

Okay, I am officially a jerk. Here Bruce is reliving the horror of watching his mother murdered in front of him, and I'm bullying him into talking to me. Still, this didn't seem like the type of thing he should have to face alone.

"I'm still sorry, Bruce. I know I could never really fully understand what you're going through, but is there anything I could do to help?" I asked, still feeling at a total loss as to what I should be doing.

"You should probably get as far away from me as possible. It's safer that way," he said with an earnest sincerity that took me by surprise.

"Hey," I said, grabbing his shoulders and turning him towards me. The skin on his bare shoulders felt as if it had been robbed of all it's warm, but I resisted the urge to pull him into a tight hug to warm him when I saw a brief flash of green in his eyes as my hands made contact. I did not however break my hold on his shoulders, though I did loosen my grip a bit. 

I met his gaze resolutely and said slowly and deliberately, "You are not a threat to me. You're not going to hurt me."

"Sure, maybe for now, but my mom thought she married a good man. For all I know, he was even was a good man back then. But at some point he became a monster who beat her and her son everyday; until the day he finally beat her to death," tears started to roll down Bruce's cheeks and his breath came out in labored pants. 

"Bruce, you're not your father," I stated calmly and steadily, tightening my grip on his shoulders slightly in an attempt to ground him.

"No, you're right. He did all of that without the help of a green rage monster. Me, I have a large, violent roommate sharing my mind making sure that when I hurt the people I love, and it really just is an issue of when Tony, the destruction is complete and beyond repair," he choked out bitterly on a sob.

"Bruce, you're wrong. You have control and you're a good man," I started.

"I'm not the only one who thinks so either," he interrupted stubbornly. "Did you see the way the rest of the team were glaring at me tonight during dinner? They looked so suspicious and angry. They could sense how unstable I was today, and they were just waiting to pounce on me in case they needed to come to your rescue. They can all see what a threat I am to you; why can't you!"

Bruce completely broke down into sobs that wracked his entire body at that point. There was only one thing I could do. Completely ignoring the way he tried to shift away, or stiffened at my touch, I wrapped my arms tightly around him and hugged him as if my life depended on it. 

At first he struggled against me, but after a few second he leaned into me and buried his face into my shoulder as he continued to let all of the pent up emotion out.

"Those looks weren't directed at you," I whispered when Bruce's shaking had calmed a little.

"Don't be ridiculous Tony," he mumbled into the fabric of my bathrobe.

"I'm not. Today's paper ran a picture of me being kissed by one of my employees in front of the Tower. Her husband's getting deployed in Afghanistan next week, I gave her the week off with pay, she was grateful and she hugged me and kissed my cheek, it was completely innocent but the paper tried to make it look like more. Anyway, the others saw the paper and noticed that you were upset. They thought maybe the papers were right, and I was seeing someone on the side, so those glares were them plotting my demise for hurting you," I explained.

"What?!?" Bruce asked incredulously as he pulled back from my shoulder to study my face to see if I was kidding.

"I'm serious. Captain Do-Gooder himself asked me if he needed to make good on his earlier threat to beat me up after dinner tonight."

"He threatened you?"

"They all did. Not that I mind . . . Bruce, they care about you, and they want to make sure that no one hurts you."

"But . . .that doesn't even make any sense. Why would they threaten you? It's not like you've ever turned into a monster and almost smashed someone you loved."

"Almost, Bruce. You never actually did. You're careful, and you care about people. And when you love someone, you're not quick to throw that away. Me? I have a reputation for being less than considerate of other people's feelings, and I don't have the best track record of being faithful. You know the whole "playboy" part of my former title? I would never betray you or hurt you Bruce, but the others wanted to make sure I knew that if I ever did, I would be sorry."

"I can't believe that they threatened you," he breathed as he threw an arm around my shoulder and led me inside.

"I still think you're insane for trusting me," he said once we reached the living room.

"I never claimed to be sane," I countered. "Now let's go to bed. You're skin's like ice, and I haven't slept in days. The sooner we get under the covers, the better."

Bruce acquiesced, and followed me to the bedroom, but as I lay next to him trying to calm my mind enough to sleep I knew this was far from over. Bruce still believed that he was a monster, and didn't deserve love. He couldn't trust that anyone would have his back other than me, (and he thought I was insane for sticking with him), and that just wasn't acceptable. As sleep finally started to overtake me I resolved that I was going to redouble my efforts to make sure Bruce knew that there were people who care about him, and would do anything to protect him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I had to put my plans on hold, because the world needed saving again the next day. Mutant toads plus a city full of people running away from their noxious, acidic slime equals "Avengers Assemble."

Honestly, we've faced far worse than the toads. All in all they were pretty vulnerable targets. One well placed shot, whack with a shield or hammer, or blast from a repulsor beam and they were toast. Not to mention the Big Guy smashing toads left and right like he was playing some sort of carnival game. 

The battle had barely begun and it was nearly over, so I was fairly surprised when I felt the ground shake under my feet and heard a muted roar. Turning around and quickly taking to the skies, I saw Hulk, who had dropped suddenly, sprawled on the ground. It looked like he may be starting the transformation back into Bruce, but there was something though, the way he was spread out on the ground it seemed like he had been dropped like an animal that had been . . .tranquilized! 

As soon as the pieces fell into place I pushed the thrusters to maximum capacity and made a beeline toward Hulk. As I approached, I saw him change back into an unconscious Bruce and a team of men in army fatigues running towards his entirely too still form.

"Cap, team, do you copy? This is Iron Man. It appears that the military has managed to tranq Bruce. I'm on . . . . " I started to call for back up, but as I grew closer a blinding flash overtook my visions and before I knew it I was writhing on the ground as my suit sputtered and sparked around me.

 _'Shit! Electrified net,'_ is the last thought I remember having before blackness and pain overtook me.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Tony . . . . Tony?" the sound of my name drifted to me through a hazy blackness. 

Funny, the voice almost sounded like . . .but he was captured . . Bruce! With panic suddenly surging through me, I snapped my eyes open and tried to sit up all in one urgent movement. I say tried, because as soon as I tried to sit up a gentle but strong arm pushed me back down.

I turned to face the man who was telling me to "slow down" and "take it easy", and there was no mistaking that gentle, kind face. It was Bruce . . .but how? I had seen them loading him into a jeep. I was calling for the others, but my message was cut off. And then . . .the pain . . .the net. Was I captured too? It didn't seem likely. The army would hardly let Bruce be unrestrained.

"Where . . " I started in a voice so weak it surprised me.

"We're in the medical bay on the Helicarrier. You had lot of electricity pass through your system, and the suit shorting out with you in it caused some bad burns," Bruce said gently.

"The army . . ." I tried questioning again, but found I didn't really have the strength to form full sentences.

"They drugged me, and captured me, but the rest of the team got your message and came to the rescue. They found you, and then they chased after the jeep and saved me from being sent back to one of Ross's military bases," he answered quietly, completely understanding what I meant.

"They care," I stated with effort, and paired it with a smile, even though the small action was agony due to a couple of burns on my right cheek.

"Yeah. You were right. I still don't understand it, but for some reason they've got my back. They actually faced down the military for me," he said in disbelief.

"We're a team," I whispered. "Hurt one of us; hurt all of us."

Bruce nodded solemnly, as if he were suddenly realizing something for the first time. He met my gaze as he nodded, and I knew he finally believed he had people on his side. In his corner. If I hadn't felt so terrible I would have leapt for joy.

His expression shifted from understanding to worry and he spoke again, "Speaking of having each other's backs, you need rest Tony. That net didn't do you any favors . . ."

"Stay?" I asked simply. Part of me felt pathetic for asking, but it had been a bad day. Knowing Bruce was safe and beside me would help me rest a lot easier.

"Of course," he replied softly and took one of my hands in his. 

"One more thing Tony," he added suddenly.

"Huh?" 

"Since you've made a big deal about how we have a team to back us up and fight on our side, how about next time you wait for back up? You really had me worried today."

"Can't make any promises," I muttered sleepily.

I saw Bruce shake his head in worried exasperation, and I knew this conversation was far from over, but all that mattered now was that Bruce was safe and by my side, and that he finally knew just how loved he was. That was enough for now, so I let myself drift back to sleep.


End file.
